<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hale Spark by Corvus_Moxley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362912">The Hale Spark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus_Moxley/pseuds/Corvus_Moxley'>Corvus_Moxley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hale Spark [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allison Argent is Part of the Hale Pack, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Emissary Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Hunter Allison Argent, Hunter Chris Argent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, The Argent Family, The Hale Pack - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus_Moxley/pseuds/Corvus_Moxley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen wolf story, begins during season 1. </p>
<p>A what if:<br/>What if Stiles choose differently?<br/>What if Stiles still helped Scott with his "Furry little problem" but he didn't point fingers to Derek?<br/>What if Stiles helped Derek on his own?<br/>What if, just what if, Stiles became Derek's pack?<br/>What if, Stiles helped Peter regain his sanity before it came to Derek killing him?</p>
<p>Let's find out together shall we?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Chris Argent/Original Female Character(s), Danny Mahealani/Original Male Character(s), Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s), Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hale Spark [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Body in the Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, so maybe looking for half a dead body that my dad, who's the Sheriff, is also looking for with my best friend at midnight in the middle of the woods isn't my brightest idea. But come on! It's Beacon Hills, nothing interesting ever happens here. So naturally when something does happen, I wanna investigate it and I drag my best friend, my brother, Scotty-Boy along with me.</p><p>"Remind me again why I let you talk me into this?" Scott complained as we walked through the woods in the dark.</p><p>"Because your life was boring before." I replied as we started up a hill, we both hit the ground when we seen the police lights and heard the dogs. Seeing them getting closer I grabbed Scott's hand and pulled him up and along with me as I darted away from the K-9 units. Stopping a while later when I could no longer hear them and allowed Scott to use his inhaler and catch his breath as I looked around and kept a eye and ear on our surroundings. Hearing the deer a second before they reached us, I pushed Scott down and covered his body with mine as the deer jumped over us. Once they passed I helped Scott up and started looking for his inhaler before the alpha showed up. Scott took off running with me behind him, I groaned as I was knocked over from the side. I used my arms and legs to try and get the thing off me, the thing biting into my thigh causing me to scream out in pain before I managed to kick it off me. The thing lunges at Scott, who didn't listen to me and just stood there, getting bitten on his side. I watched as the wolf growled at us both before howling and running off. I quickly went to Scott's side, helping him up and finishing the run to my jeep, ignoring the pain in my thigh. Getting him in and climbing in myself I drove to his house, us both ignoring the very obvious topic of discussion.</p><p>"There's a part of me that hopes I'll wake up in the morning and all this will have been a terrible nightmare." Scott whispered quietly, and I nodded in agreement as I pulled up to the curb in front of his house.</p><p>"Agreed." I said, tapping a fast beat on my steering wheel.</p><p>"No more looking for dead body in the woods." We said together, sharing a small amused smile before he climbed out and stumbled his way inside. I waited until he was inside before driving home myself, pulling in and parking, limping my way inside to my room. Groaning as I peeled my jeans off my leg and seeing the mess the thing made of my thigh, I sighed and begun cleaning it up. Getting a good look at the bite before I bandaged it and slid into a pair of sweats and laid down, passing out as soon as my head hit the pillow. I woke the next morning at 6, cleaning the wound again before dressing ina pair of baggy blue jeans and a hoodie. I packed my school things into my bag before doing some research into the bite mark, coming across several interesting websites that I bookmarked. Seeing it was 7:15 I grabbed my bag and jogged downstairs, grabbing a pop tart and a can of soda and my keys before walking outside and to my jeep. Climbing in and driving to school, once there I parked and walked to the entrance of the school and waited for Scott, playing on my phone. Looking up when I heard his bike, I blinked realising he was still a bit away from the school, I looked back down and focused on listening to him. Once he chained his bike up and started walking over I looked up again and put my phone away.</p><p>"Hey dude, hows the bite?" I asked him once he was close enough.</p><p>"It doesn't hurt anymore thankfully." Scott said as we stood and talked for a bit, me picking up on the sound of Lydia's heels. "It looked like a wolf bite when I cleaned it again this morning." Scott said and I gave him a confused look.</p><p>"Wolves haven't been native to California in like 60 years." I told him factually and he shrugged a bit.</p><p>"I'm just saying man, it looked like a wolf bite." Scott said and I watched Lydia walk by, uninterested in her which confused me, before I focused on Scott again. "Let's just, forget this for now and get through the school day." We both nodded and walked inside to our lockers, grabbing our books we'd need and heading to our first hour classes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>*Time skip to after school, brought by sour wolf*</strong>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I sat on the bleachers and watched Scott practice for LaCross, having quit the team myself after last year. I looked up more things on my phone, listening closely to coach and the other players. Narrowing Scott and I's situation down to the impossible, we were werewolves, well he was, I don't have enough of the same symptoms as he does for a wolf. I'm most likely a Feline shifter of some kind, the question is, what kind of feline would I be? By the end of practice I had narrowed it down even more for me, to be either a Cheetah, a Lion, or a Panther. I waited for Scott by the jeep, helping him load his bike into the back of the jeep before we climbed in and I drove us to the preserve to look for his inhaler.</p><p>"So. I think I know what we are, or well you anyway, I haven't figured out what I am just yet." I said as I drove, he looked at me impressed and curiously making me smirk a bit.</p><p>"So what's going on with us?" Scott asked as he shifted to face me more.</p><p>"You for sure are a werewolf, which means no plans for the full moons, and the next one is Friday." I said as I parked the jeep and we climbed out, entering the woods again, looking for his inhaler, even if it's useless now. "And I am a feline shifter of some kind, I've narrowed it down to three though. Either a Lion, a Cheetah or a Panther." I explained as we walked farther into the woods, jumping over a stream before stopping where he thought he dropped his inhaler.</p><p>"Whoa. Well, at least those three are all formidable felines and also quite impressive." Scott said as we looked around, I snapped my head up as I heard someone walking closer, smelling oddly familiar.</p><p>"Scotty." I snapped, keeping my eyes up, focusing on where the male walked out at.</p><p>"Wha- oh!" Scott said and stood up quickly as we both stared at the man.</p><p>"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property." The man snapped and I tilted my head, relaxing my body realising he wasn't a threat but felt threatened.</p><p>"Sorry man, we were just uh, looking for uh, something." Scott stutters awkwardly and I rolled my eyes fondly at him.</p><p>"He lost his inhaler yesterday while we were running, have you seen it?" I asked, baring my throat slightly, showing we meant no harm. I watched as the man relaxed a bit when he noticed what I was doing, Scott subconsciously coping me. The man dipped his head slightly and tossed Scott his inhaler from his pocket before backing away a bit before turning and walking off. I turned to Scott and he looked at me confused as I lead him away, back towards my jeep.</p><p>"Who was that? How did you know he had my inhaler?" Scott asked as we walked.</p><p>"That was Derek Hale, his family was in that house fire when we were younger. And I didn't know, but he said we were on private property so it was likely he had seen it." I explained and Scott nodded, we looked back once before he shook his head.</p><p>"I've gotta get to work man." Scott said and I nodded, as we finished the walk in silence. Once in the jeep I drove him to the vets and dropped him and his bike off before going home. I jogged upstairs after waving to dad in passing, slumping into my desk chair and starting on homework. Once it was finished I went back online and continued reading about the lord's behind all kinds of Shifters, focusing on werewolves and felines. After several hours of research, I noticed it was close to midnight, I changed into pjs and laid down, falling asleep almost instantly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hunting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I groaned as I sat up and shut my alarm off before standing and grabbing clothes, walking into the bathroom. Showering before getting out and dressing in my skinny jeans and a dark blue t-shirt that was just tight enough to show my muscles but not look like a second skin. I grabbed the things I'd need for school and jogged downstairs, grabbing an apple and a bottle of water before heading outside to my jeep and driving to hell, I mean school. Once there I parked in my normal spot and got out and headed inside, pausing when I seen Scott looking troubled.</p><p>"Scott? What's wrong dude?" I asked confused and he looked at me startled.</p><p>"I woke up in the middle of the woods.." Scott said and I looked at him confused, and he nodded. "Yeah, I fell asleep in my bed last night and woke up this morning in the middle of the woods. The Alpha was there, he was stalking me, but I don't know what he wants from me." I looked at Scott like he was mental.</p><p>"Isn't it kinda obvious dude? He wants you to join his pack." I said and Scott looked at me curiously.</p><p>"Then how come you weren't there? He bit you also." Scott said, pointing out the obvious.</p><p>"Maybe It's because I'm not a wolf? Whichever feline I am doesn't need a pack so maybe I'm not effected like you are." I theorised with a shrug, making Scott shrug with me.</p><p>"Yeah, your probably right. Let's just forget about this and head to class, mom will kill me if I'm late to anymore classes." Scott groaned making me chuckle as we gathered our things from our lockers and headed to our home room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>*Time Skip to lunch*</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>I sighed shoving my books back into my locker before making my way to the cafeteria for lunch, hesitating in the doorway when I seen Scott sitting next to Allison. I sighed but grabbed a tray and made my way over, sitting down in front of Scott with a grin to him and a wave to Allison who gave a small smile back.</p><p>"I think the teachers are out to kill us, before school even starts fully. I've got 3 5 page essays and 2 homework packets that are like 10 pages long." I complained getting a laugh from Allison and Scott, making me grin in return.</p><p>"I know man, it sucks. And I've gotta keep my grades up now that I'm on first string." Scott complained with me making Allison laugh more.</p><p>"It's not that bad, I'll even help you study if you want." Allison offered Scott making me smile down at my food.</p><p>"Really? Thanks!" Scott grinned wide, making me grin more and shake my head slightly.</p><p>"Today after school?" Allison asked curiously and I looked up.</p><p>"Sorry, Scotty and I have plans on Tuesdays and Thursdays. But the other days are free." I spoke up and Allison nodded with a grin.</p><p>"So Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's?" Allison asked and Scott nodded with a happy smile.</p><p>"That sounds great. Coach usually has practice after school until 4 or 5 but I'm free after that unless I have to work but we'll figure out a schedule around all that." Scott said and Allison nodded with a smile. The rest of lunch passed with us all talking and getting to know each other before going our separate ways to the rest of our classes. Once school was over I met Scotty outside by the jeep where we loaded his bike into the back before driving to my house first. "So what's the plan?" Scott asked as we entered my room, tossing our bags beside my desk as I collapsed into my desk chair and Scott onto my bed.</p><p>"Honestly, I don't know, we have a month before the next full moon and I have no idea how to teach you control or anything." I said and let my head fall back against my chair before I sat up quickly. "But maybe Derek will. He's a born wolf, so he'll at least be able to help some. We just, have to find him."</p><p>"Where would we even start?" Scott asked as he sat up a bit straighter and I shrugged glancing out my window before sighing.</p><p>"Best bet is to walk around the woods, maybe towards the old Hale House." I suggested and Scott nodded. "Let's go hunting." I joked as we stood and made our way back downstairs, deciding to leave the jeep I locked the front door. Scott and I jogged down the road, heading towards the preserve, going on the trails once there before angling off the trails and slowing to a walk, neither of us breathing hard or breaking a sweat yet. We walked towards the old Hale House, I sniffed every once in a while, trying to catch the vaguely familiar scent of Derek, picking it up as we got closer to the house. I glanced at Scott and realised he seemed to be completely oblivious to the scent getting stronger making me sigh quietly as we entered the clearing with the old Hale House in it. I stopped, grabbing Scott's arm to stop him also, before we got too close to the house, it wasn't our territory so we needed to be careful. "Derek, you home?" I called out, not overly loud but loud enough he could hear me, knowing he was home, his scent was too strong for him not to be.</p><p>"What do you two want?" Derek growled quietly, appearing on the front porch, I tilted my head slightly.</p><p>"We was hoping you'd be willing to help train Scott. There's only so much I can learn, factually, from the internet and I figured as a born wolf you'd have better knowledge on what to do and what not to do." I explained as Scott nodded quickly, looking sorta like a bobble head.</p><p>"Just Scott?" He asked, sniffing the air with a small confused look on his face.</p><p>"I'm a feline not a wolf. I'm not too sure which feline, but I'm not controlled by the lunar cycle and anger." I explained and he dipped his head slightly before walking closer.</p><p>"It won't be easy. Nor fun. But I'll teach you what I can." Derek told Scott and he nodded quickly again as I rolled my eyes at Scott.</p><p>"If It's alright, we have Tuesdays and Thursday free, we can come over or meet up after school then for practice." I said since Scott seemed to be mute for now.</p><p>"Give me your phone. In case something happens." Derek said and I pulled my phone from my pocket, unlocking it and pulling up the contacts before handing it to him. He quickly entered his name and number, sending a text to himself before handing me it back, I locked it again and slipped it back into my pocket. "We'll start now. The more I teach you before the full moon the better." Derek said, motioning is to follow him, we followed him around back, he motioned me towards his car before turning to Scott. I walked over and sat on the trunk of his car, careful not to scratch it, and watched as Derek began teaching Scott, it not going very well and looked more like Derek was simply throwing Scott around. I watched amused, deciding to test my own 'hunting' abilities, I silently climbed off the car, moving so I was always behind Derek and once he threw Scott again I lunges forward, landing squarely on his back, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, leaving my fingers, with blunt human nails, at his throat lightly. Feeling him freeze under me as Scott looked at us with wide eyes, I slowly released my arms and jumped down off his back, him moving to the side to keep me and Scott in his line of sight.</p><p>"How'd you do that?!" Scott whines as he stands and walks, well limps, closer to us.</p><p>"It's called trusting my instincts." I snarked sassily getting a proud look from Derek and a pout from Scott.</p><p>"Not fair." Scott whines more and I rolled my eyes patting his shoulder in sympathy.</p><p>"Trust yourself and your wolf more. I didn't even hesitate to trust the panther. I wanted to see what it'd be like to hunt something, this was as close as I was getting. Besides, I figure if I'm gonna help with the alpha I should probably know how to fight." I said and shrugged, catching another proud look from Derek.</p><p>"Try working as a team to take me down." Derek said and with a look to Scott we nodded before facing Derek again.Scott and I separated, moving to each side of Derek, causing him to look back and forth between the two of us. I relaxed my stance, letting the panther take over, trusting him not to harm Derek or Scott, the minute Scott started forward and Derek focused on him I stalked closer silently. Once close enough I pounced, landing on Derek's waist, as he shoved Scott and turned at the last second, I quickly pinned his arms down and used my legs to hold his down so he couldn't throw me off as easily. After a moment he huffs and lets his body relax, tapping the ground lightly, I stood and offered my hand, pulling him up once he took it. "Good. Now let Scott try." Derek said shooting me an amused look, I just grinned and shrugged. Scott and I backed up and after a moment I ran forward again, twisting and dodging Derek's claws while I gently clawed and punched him, slowly getting him to turn his back to Scott and move closer as well. I darted forward and clawed Derek's chest before dancing away just as Scott lunges and took Derek down, not managing to pin him properly as Derek flipped them over and set a clawed hand against Scott's throat. Scott whines but stands with Derek's help after a moment and Derek nods a bit. "Better, but needs work." Derek commented and Scott huffed but nodded.</p><p>"Stiles made it look so easy." Scott whines as he stood panting for a moment. "Wish I was a feline." I shot Scott an amused look before sharing a look with Derek and checking my phone.</p><p>"Shit, it's 6, I've gotta get home and make dad supper." I said wide eyed as Scott's eyes widened also.</p><p>"Shit, moms expecting me for dinner since she's been working doubles." Scott said before waving and taking off running for his house, I rolled my eyes and looked at Derek.</p><p>"Would you like to come over and eat with dad and I? It'll give me an excuse to cook something that's not healthy and dad won't question why." I offered and after a moment Derek nodded before motioning to his car again.</p><p>"Sure, get in." He said and I nodded as we walked over and climbed in, him starting it and driving carefully out to the main road before I gave him directions to my house. Once there I lead the way inside and to the kitchen, looking around before deciding on steaks, potatoes and corn for supper. Talking to Derek, well more of at him, as I cooked and he sat at the table watching me, just as I finished the last of supper dad walked in.</p><p>"Hmm. Smells good, what's the occasion?" Dad asked before he entered the kitchen and paused at seeing Derek. "Hello."</p><p>"Hey dad, this is my friend Derek, you remember him right? Anyway I offered him to eat supper with us since he's been teaching me hand to hand combat. Hope you don't mind." I said and dad shook his head no before sitting at the table as I brought things over.</p><p>"Not at all, how have you been?" Dad asked after shaking Derek's hand, I smiled a bit and settled by Derek. Supper passed with easy conversation and laughter as we shared stories of Derek's and I's childhoods and dad told us stories of some of the funnier arrests he's had to do. By the end of supper we were all full and in good spirits, so we moved to the living room where dad sat in his recliner, Derek and I curled up together on the couch and we watched the game. Not even a quarter through and Derek tapped my arm, I glanced at him and he motioned me to sit forward, I sighed but moved forward so he could place one leg behind me before he pulled me down so my chest laid on his and his other leg came up to lay against the edge of the couch. He reached up and pulled the blanket off the back of it and covered us up before I settled my head over his heart and we went back to watching the game intently, missing the amused look from my dad as he watched all of this. By half time Derek was out cold and I was slowly succumbing to sleep when I barely heard dad shut the tv off, help move Derek and I so we were laying flat on the couch before he headed upstairs. I listened as he changed and climbed into bed before I felling into a deep, peaceful sleep for the first time in a while, cuddled up to Derek as his arms where wrapped around me securely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3: Research</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize if this chapter seems rushed, I got busy and was unable to update until now.. hope you enjoy it all the same..</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Needless to say, the morning we woke Derek and I were a little awkward with each other at first. I assumed Derek wasn't used to the human contact after so long but craved it, and being a wolf didn't help since they're tactile creatures. Being woken by dad as he was leaving didn't make it any better, I huffed after a few moments of awkward silence before leading Derek up to my room and giving him clothes that were a bit big on me and letting him shower in my bathroom while I used dads. I grabbed clothes and showered in dads bathroom quickly, drying off and dressing in black skinny jeans and a dark grey tee-shirt before jogging back downstairs. Hearing Derek in the shower still I set to cooking breakfast, making eggs, turkey bacon, pancakes and some hash browns. Being sure to cook enough to feed to werewolves with hearty appetites, plating the food just as Derek walked back downstairs, sniffing the air as he went. I bit my lip to keep from laughing as I set the plates down and he entered the kitchen with a confused look, well as confused a look as he can give with his eyebrows, on his face.</p>
<p>"It's turkey bacon dude, healthier than normal bacon but not normal, still tastes good though." I said as I turned and poured him a cup of coffee adding a spoonful of sugar before placing it in front of his plate. "Well sit and eat." I gestured to his plate before turning and making my coffee, putting creamer and 3 spoonfuls of sugar in mine, before sitting at the table with a still confused sour wolf making me sigh softly. "Dude. Your helping Scott and I when you don't have to, the least I can do is feed you and let you crash here until this rouge alpha is handled and we can become true pack mates." I explained getting a shocked look from him as I began eating my food, he let out a slight growl of content before he also began eating. I took the growl as a nonverbal thanks and just kept eating, almost laughing when he gave a surprised hum after taking a drink of his coffee. Once breakfast was over I washed dishes with Derek watching me, he seemed to be thinking so I stayed quite. I dried my hands before turningto face him again, checking the time to see it was just now 7:07. "Alright I've gotta get ready to head to school, what do you have planned for today?" I asked curiously, watching as Derek hesitates for a moment before speaking.</p>
<p>"I'm going to visit my uncle and then the family vaults, see if I can't find something to help us with the rouge alpha." He said and I nodded a bit. "Want a ride to school?" He asked and I shrugged before nodding again.</p>
<p>"Sure, if you wouldn't mind." I agreed and he nodded, I ran upstairs and grabbed my bag, keys and wallet before jogging back downstairs. I grabbed my phone off the side table in the living room and tossed Derek his keys before we walked outside, me locking the door behind us. We climbed into his camero and he started it, driving towards the school, we sat in silence that for once didn't bother me. I almost laughed listening to the kids talking and spreading rumours the moment Derek pulled in front of the school to drop me off.</p>
<p>"I'll be here after school to pick you up." Derek murmured and I nodded, slipping out of his car gracefully,ignoring the others as I used my new found grace to walk inside the school without tripping like I normally would. I stopped by my locker and threw my bag in it, listen to Scott as he talked to Allison as they walked closer. I grabbed the things I would need for first hour and closed my locker as the two stopped in front of me.</p>
<p>"Dude, what's everyone talking about? They're saying you got dropped off by your 'bad-boy boyfriend' instead of driving the jeep." Scott said with a confused puppy dog look making me chuckle a bit.</p>
<p>"Derek dropped me off this morning." I said casually as we walked towards first hour, hiding my smirk when Scott tripped on his own feet and choked on air.</p>
<p>"Wait. Derek? As in Derek Hale?" Scott asked shocked.</p>
<p>"Yes as in Derek Hale, how many Derek's do we know?" I teased making Scott flush a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>*Time skip to after school*</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I shut my locker after gathering everything I'd need before walking towards the front of the school, smiling a bit when I seen Derek's Camaro parked right in front of the doors. I walked over and gracefully climbed into the passenger seat, laughing when he peeled out of the parking lot getting a grin from him as he drove back towards my house.</p>
<p>"So, I found a couple books that may help us, if you wouldn't mind going through them with me." Derek said, as we pulled into the driveway behind my jeep.</p>
<p>"Sure, I've got about an hours worth of homework to do first though." I replied as I got out and lead the way inside, unlocking the front door before we made our way up to my room.</p>
<p>"Alright, I'll get started on one of the books." Derek murmured softly as he sat in my chair by my bed and I sat at my desk. We worked in companionable silence for the next hour, and as soon as my homework was done I picked up a book and laid in bed, on my stomach, to start reading it. It was silent for the next hour and a half before I perked up.</p>
<p>"Hey I think I found something, <em>"There is only a couple reasons for an Alpha to go rouge: 1) they've lost all their pack members at once, 2) they've recently lost a mate and or a cub(s), 3) they've recently come into the Alpha power and don't have a pack to help ground them."</em> So we could research neighboring packs and see if they've recently had any of these happen, I'm sure there's more than I think there is but it shouldn't be too many right?" I asked softly as I looked up from the book I was reading to see Derek's thoughtful look.</p>
<p>"Your right, I'll reach out to the neighboring packs I know and see if they've heard or seen anything similar lately, I don't know why I didn't think of this before." Derek said as we shut our books and piled them neatly on the dresser with his others.</p>
<p>"Okay, I'm going to go start on supper, is Veggie burgers and green beans okay?" I asked, receiving a nod I nodded back and headed downstairs to cook supper for us and dad. Once supper was done, we ate quietly, talking about nonsensical things before I put left overs away and started dishes again. "So, we've got a spare bedroom you could crash in if you wanted or you can crash in my room, the choice is yours." I said as I finished dishes and turned to look at him.</p>
<p>"The spare room is fine." He said after a moment, I nodded and lead the way upstairs to the room right next to mine.</p>
<p>"The beds already made, you know where the bathroom and my room are. Let me know if you need anything else, I'll be awake reading for another hour or so." I said and once he entered the room and nodded I walked into my room and changed into basketball shorts before removing my shirt completely. I grabbed one of my lore books and laid down in bed and began reading where I left off, listening to Derek move around and get ready for bed before be settled down into bed. Before I knew it, it was 11 at night, I closed my book and set it on my nightstand before getting comfortable under my blankets. I reached over and shut my lamp off and was asleep in seconds once I laid my head back down on my pillow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>